Swept Up
by sillywiskers
Summary: Hermione turns BAD until 'he' shows up. Ending up chaning every part of her life! chapter 2 is up! PLZ! R&R thank you-
1. Caught

**Hermione turns BAD but then 'He' showed up. Changing every part of her life!**

**Chapter 1** **Swept Up**

Hermione ran down the hall catching up to Professor McGonagall, who was walking swiftly. As she finally caught up to her, Hermione vividly slapped the Professor across the right cheek with a nice flat hand.

Hermione ran ahead, turning the corner and hiding behind the slytherin statue of gargoyles and evil dementors.

"Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonagall screamed as she held her old shaky hand across her cheek. "That is fifty points from gryffindor and two... or should I make that three weeks of detention with Professor Flitwick, which whom you seem to be lacking in class." Professor McGonagall turned around on her heals and headed toward the Heads office. When she arrived at the door, it automatically opened. Dumbledor was sitting quietly by his wooden desk, hands folded under his chin.

"Please take a seat Professor." He announced to her.

"Thank you sir." She replied as the chair magically pulled its self out from under the desk. McGonagall sat down quickly as Dumbledor spoke again.

"I see we have been having trouble with Ms. Granger again, Madam?"

"Yes sir. This time she slapped me, then disappeared." She paused. "I gave her three weeks of detention with Flitwick. Also took fifty points from gryffindor."

Dumbledor looked straight into her eyes and sighed.

"Minerva. I think it is time."

"Yes... yes sir. I believe so." Professor McGonagall smiled, pleased at the situation.

"Send Ms. Granger to my office after dinner. Make sure she comes. I will announce her the news." Dumbledor sighed again, never wanting to do anything, or having to do anything this dreadful with any of his beloved students.

"I will tell her before lunch professor. And... shall I walk her to your office? Just in case?"

"That would be an excellent idea Minerva."

"Well I best be going then. I got Hall Duty... Tata."

"See you after supper Madam." He spoke softly.

Professor McGonagall waved at Dumbledor, as she shut the stone door behind her.

Walking down the dark stone steps, movement caught her eyes. There was a swift breeze of cold wind passing bye her, blowing her hair loose from her bun. Then the Professor finally caught glimpse of the shadowy figure walking swiftly towards the great hall.


	2. Argument

**Last time in Chapter 1:**

Walking down the dark stone steps, movement caught her eyes. There was a swift breeze of cold wind passing bye her, blowing her hair loose from her out of her hair bun, tightly curled.

Then the Professor finally caught glimpse of the shadowy figure walking swiftly towards the great hall.

**Chapter 2** **Swept Up**

As McGonagall caught up she gently tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Ms. Come with me after supper." She gave an evil glare into her eyes.

Hermione turned around as she saw Professor McGonagall standing face to face with her.

"Why what did I do?" she spazzed.

"Just come with me please, after supper. The Head Master would like a kind word with you Ms. Granger."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and slowly nodded her head with agreement.

Hermione finally entered the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ron saved her a seat as usual, but instead she walked over to the Slytherin table.

Harry and Ron's eyes followed her body toward the green table full of Slytherins'.

"When will she learn?" Ron questioned Harry.

"I don't know but I am guessing she will soon. You can tell by McGonagalls' face. She's furious!" Harry laughed slightly, thinking it was funny. Ron on the other hand just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Whow, she does look furious! I wonder what 'Mione did this time..?"

"Really." Harry paused. "Hey Ron! I've got an idea! Why don't you go over there and ask 'Mione. Since you like her anyway. Plus you can flirt on top of that."

"Harry when will you understand that I don't go after bad asses like her... they drive me insane!"

"Well than you would fit perfectly with McGonagall then wouldn't you."

"Oh shut up Harry, I'd like to see who you fit well with. Maybe... what's her face. Oh yea! Cho Chang, the ditzy slut!" Ronald laughed with an evil grin upon his pale face.

"She is not a slut! And there is no way in the world that she is as ditzy as Pansy Parkinson." Harry argued back.

Ron laughed in between words, "Whatever man!" (laughs) "She is just as dit..."

Harry interrupted him, "Would you just PLEASE shut the hell up! I don't really care what you think about Cho but she is SO not the bitch you think she is OK?"

"Fine... whatever." Ron got up and slowly headed over to the Slytherin table, where Hermione was standing by Draco, laughing, touching his arm.


End file.
